Mirror
by xoluvjiminyoon
Summary: 'Min Yoongi, seorang composer terkenal di Korea Selatan dengan nama samaran SUGA. Park Jimin, seorang pria fresh graduate, berumur 23 tahun yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Pertemuan dua orang yang memiliki cerita di balik kaca' Minyoon/JiminXYoongi BoyXBoy Yaoi!
1. 01 : Permulaan

**Mirror**

Main Cast : Jimin x Suga

Rated : T

 **Disclaimer. THE STORY IS MINE, THE CHARACTERS ARE OWN BY THEMSELVES**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Summary :**

 **'Min Yoongi, seorang _composer_ terkenal di Korea Selatan dengan nama samaran SUGA. Park Jimin, seorang pria _fresh graduate_ , berumur 23 tahun yang sedang mencari pekerjaan. Pertemuan dua orang yang memiliki cerita di balik kaca'**

 **0.1:Permulaan**

2017, Seoul

Apa yang menarik dari kota penuh pencakar langit ini? menurut pria yang sedang menyesap _Americano-nya_ ini tidak ada. Selain tempat dirinya mencari nafkah, tidak ada. Korea Selatan terkenal akan Drama Korea-nya dan para _idol_ yang berpusat di kota Seoul, jadi tidak heran para pecinta musik dan orang-orang yang berbakat berbondong-bondong untuk datang ke agensi hiburan disana, mulai dari jadi _trainee_ atau staff. Hari ini seorang pria muda asal Busan sedang berhadapan dengan pria pucat bermata panda yang menyesap _Americano_ terlihat seperti _zombie_ yang sedangmeminum kopi, Pria Busan berpikir 'apa ini awal yang bagus?'

 **o0o**

Park Jimin, 23 tahun, baru lulus dari Busan University. Jimin sudah memasukkan surat lamarannya ke _Big Hit Entertainment_ dua minggu yang lalu, semalam dia mendapat surat balasan yang mengatakan bahwa ia diterima dan bisa mulai bekerja hari ini. Pria tamatan jurusan seni tari ini berharap bahwa dia akan menjadi pelatih para _trainee_ yang suatu saat akan menjadi _idol_ terkenal, namun...

"Park Jimin-ssi, selamat anda kami terima dan mulai bisa bekerja di _Genius Division_ , mari saya akan tunjukkan jalannya" ucap seseorang yang berposisi Manajer di _Big Hit._

Jimin mengikuti pria itu tanpa rasa curiga, tetapi ketika sampai bukan ruang latihan yang menyambutnya melainkan ruangan studio yang berisikan orang-orang yang berlarian tak menentu, dengan penampilan yang acak-acakan tak lupa mata hitam, seperti mayat hidup berjalan

"Woah!" kaget Jimin, ketika salah satunya menabrak bahu Jimin, kemudian bangkit dan menatapnya dengan tampang sangat mengerikan

"Manajer-nim kenapa anda membawa saya kesini? bukannya tempat latihan _dance_?"

"maaf, kami sudah tidak membutuhkan pelatih _dance_ Jimin-ssi, kami membutuhkan seorang yang siap sedia menjadi bawahan _composer_ kami. Akhir-akhir ini kami sibuk dengan tunggakan _soundtrack_ drama terbaru, lalu setelah melihat CV anda, anda bisa bermain piano jadi kami rasa anda bisa membantu divisi ini. untuk yang lain-lain anda bisa belajar dengan sendirinya" ucapan Manajer jelas membuat Jimin semakin terkejut, menjadi bawahan pembuat musik bukan impiannya bahkan tak terpikirkan.

" _FYI,_ Jimin-ssi, _Genius Division_ adalah divisi khusus untuk memproduksi _soundtrack_ drama Korea yang terkenal dan sering membuat _hit_ jadi jangan khawatir, untuk anak baru dalan dunia pekerjaan ini awal yang bagus" ucap Manajer lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam dengan ucapannya

"Jadi kau anak baru, selamat datang di _Genius Division_ " Seorang pria bersenyum kotak, Jimin terlonjak, kenapa semua orang disini membuatnya kaget

"Halo" sapa Jimin, pria itu memperkenalkan diri, namanya Kim Taehyung, nama samarannya adalah V, V ini membawanya masuk menghadap _composer_ yang akan menjadi atasannya, kemudian kembali bekerja. seorang pria yang sibuk mengotak-atik komputer dengan kopi ditangannya yang tidak bekerja, wajah pucat, mata panda, dan tatapan menusuk sukses membuat Jimin merinding. "oh, jadi ini anak baru"

Tajam, dia terlihat lebih muda dari Jimin meski berkantung mata, Jimin merasa kesal. Kenapa anak SMA ini tidak sopan kepadanya?

"hei, aku sedang sibuk dan berusaha menyapa malah diabaikan, namaku Min Yoongi, _you can call me Suga_ , duduklah di tempat yang kosong, aku sibuk" ucapnya lalu sibuk lagi dengan komputernya, Jimin kesal sekarang. Kenapa, Kenapa, Kenapa dia terjebak disini?

 **o0o**

Seminggu berlalu, Jimin tidak melakukan apapun di pekerjaan barunya. Dia hanya disibukkan melihat mayat berlalu lalang, mereka sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat memberinya pekerjaan bahkan sekarang sudah seminggu. Jimin merasa tidak enak karena cuma dia yang tidak bekerja, mereka tampak lelah dan tidak tidur sama sekali. Sekarang dia datang lagi ke divisi itu,

Duarrr!!!

" _surprise!!!"_ _confetti_ bertebaran dengan sambutan oleh dua orang yang satu minggu ini ia kenal sebagai rekan kerja

"Maaf, baru hari ini kami bisa menyambut mu dengan baik" ucap Pria dengan bahu lebar, wah, kejutan bagi Jimin. Tumben mereka tidak terlihat seperti mayat.

"Ckckck, kau pasti bingung? tugas tunggakan kami selesai, jadi kami sudah tenang dan bisa menyambutmu dengan baik" ucap Kim Taehyung

"oh ya, belum kenalan, namaku Kim Seokjin, panggil aja Jin" Jin menjabat tangannya dan membawanya masuk ke bangku kerjanya, tanpa sadar seorang pria manis datang mendekat

"Kalian terlalu memanjakannya" Jimin menoleh, sial si _composer_ anak SMA menurut Jimin. eh, tunggu, dia terlihat berbeda hari ini, sangat manis, Kemeja putih _over-sized_ dan kacamata bulat, matanya sangat indah tanpa kantung mata mengerikan. Ini hari pertama dia melihat malaikat bukan _zombie_ seperti biasanya

"apa lihat-lihat!" masih tajam.

"okay, aku dengar kerjaan kita selesai, tinggal menunggu proyek drama baru lagi, jadi kalian boleh bersantai dan anak baru, _huft._ Banyak hal yang harus ku ajarkan denganmu, ayo ikut aku" ucap Suga, Jimin mau tak mau menurut dibawa ke dalam sisi studio yang belum dia jamah.

Ruangan tempat _composer_ menyendiri untuk berkreasi ditemani alat canggih yang tak ia mengerti,

Brakk!!!

"ini demo lagu drama-drama yang ibumu tonton, dengar dan pelajari. semoga besok aku bisa mendengar sesuatu darimu besok" Suga menunjukkan tumpukan CD diatas meja yang jumlahnya bisa puluhan, bagaimana ia bisa mendengar itu semua dalam satu malam

"takut? gak punya nyali? besok jika tidak ada yang kau sampaikan, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada _Big Hit_ " ucap suga, keluar meninggalkan Jimin

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?' - Suga

 **TBC**

 **NOTES:**

 _Hai, ini fanfict pertama author, ini baru permulaan masih 1k. kedepannya akan bertambah bersamaan dengan rating nya, maaf kalau typo dan gak sesuai eyd, semoga suka. please review juseyo, annyeong._

 **XOLUVJIMINYOON**


	2. 02 : Dreamer

**Mirror**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Jimin X Suga**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer. Characters are own by themselves, but story is mine**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 _ **Preview :**_

 _ **"Ini demo lagu drama-drama yang ibumu tonton, dengar dan pelajari. Semoga besok aku bisa mendengar sesuatu darimu" Suga menunjukkan tumpukan CD diatas meja yang jumlahnya bisa puluhan, bagaimana ia bisa mendengar itu semua dalam satu malam.**_

 _ **"Takut? Gak punya nyali? Besok jika tidak ada yang kau sampaikan, ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada**_ **Big Hit** _ **" ucap Suga, Keluar meninggalkan Jimin**_

 _ **'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana ya?' - Suga**_

 **.**

 **0.2 :** _ **Dream**_

 **.**

1960, London

Seorang pria berpakaian lusuh duduk di gang sempit yang berada di antara dua gedung sedang terduduk, dia sedang dalam misi bersama komandan kesayangannya untuk membasmi kelompok yang menjual senjata illegal. Glossy namanya, pria pucat yang merupakan anggota polisi kerajaan yang sedang bersembunyi menunggu sang komandannya datang.

"Hei, kau akan terus melamun?" Ucap seorang pria bersurai _blonde_ kepada pemuda yang bernama Glossy. "Komandan, syukurlah kau selamat, jadi kita akan melaporkan mereka dan membiarkan polisi untuk menanganinya"

Komandan muda bersurai _blonde_ itu bernama Chris, "dan kita bisa bersenang-senang habis ini kan?"

Chris memeluk Glossy, Glossy berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan si komandan, yang 'mesum' menurutnya. Omong-omong hubungan mereka memang tak sebatas atasan dan bawahan melainkan lebih, namun mereka tidak pacaran karena diantara mereka tidak ingin memulai hubungan, apalagi hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu di kota tua seperti London ini. Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, Chris dengan sigap merangkul pundak Glossy lalu mencium bibir 'plum' itu, tentu empunya menolak. Namun, pasrah kita orang-orang yang terlihat seperti perompak mendekat. "Maaf, aku butuh waktu berduaan dengan pacarku"

Chris berbicara tanpa menoleh kebelakang, perompak itu pun pergi. Hubungan unik mereka sudah terjalin 3 tahun lamanya, awalnya sangat indah meski mereka tak mengaku sepasang kekasih, tetapi semua sirna hingga berita itu muncul.

'Putra Mahkota akan segera menikah'

Glossy mengabaikan koran pagi ini, menganggap pernikahan kerajaan bukanlah urusan polisi seperti nya toh dia hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa. Ketika sampai ke gedung tempat biasa para polisi kerajaan berkumpul, dia pun ikut berbaris, rupanya sang idaman hati sedang berdiri diatas podium bersama jendral bertangan besi yang ditakuti seluruh Inggris.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini saya akan memberitahu rahasia yang selama ini kerajaan sembunyikan tapi akan dibongkar berhubung berita pernikahan Putera Mahkota. Jadi Komandan kita Chris, selama ini menutupi identitas aslinya, dialah Putera Mahkota kita, Putera Mahkota Christian"

Rentetan kata-kata yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam akal Glossy, itu tidak mungkin, tapi dia tidak melihat sorot kebohongan dari si Komandan Chris, Chris menatap Glossy dengan sorot kesedihan. Kaki Glossy tidak berdiri tegak dan terjatuh, membuat seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Glossy hanya tersenyum, semua orang di bubarkan, Chris menghampiri nya.

"Aku..."

" _Great_ , tuan muda kita sangat hebat"

"Gloss, selama ini, aku selalu, selalu menyayangi, tidak, mencintaimu tapi seperti yang kau tahu sebagai seorang penerus kerajaan aku tak bisa bersamamu, ya, Inggris butuh keturunan"

Glossy tersenyum, dia pasrah. Siapa bilang dia tidak menyayangi Chris, siapa bilang ia tak mencintai Chris, dia hanya terlihat dingin tapi hatinya selalu untuk pria itu, berharap suatu saat ketika mereka sudah tak lagi menjadi polisi bisa hidup bersama. Sekali lagi, takdir berkata lain, keputusan kerajaan tak bisa digugat dan benar kerajaan butuh keturunan bukan dia. Glossy tersenyum, "Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku tak tergantikan meski aku selalu dingin terhadapmu, tapi ya sudahlah, terima kasih untuk waktumu selama ini"

Glossy pun berlari menjauh dari bangunan tua itu, berlari jauh sangat jauh meninggalkan sosok idaman itu.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Shit!_ Mimpi itu lagi!" Ucap pria pucat yang baru terbangun di pukul 5 pagi, Suga.

Suga bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, membereskannya lalu bersiap pergi kerja, membuat _toast_ mungkin enak. Suga selalu memimpikan hal sama bertahun-tahun semenjak dia beranjak remaja sekitar 14 tahun, awalnya ia kira biasa saja namun lama-lama terasa aneh karena di dalam mimpi itu dia menjalin kasih dengan seorang pria yang tak ia ketahui siapa, kejadian yang dimimpikan terus berulang dan parahnya hatinya selalu sakit setiap bangun. Kenapa hidup nya dimimpi itu sangat menyedihkan? Oh, latar mimpinya juga jaman dahulu dan ia yakin bukan di Korea.

Suga sedang memasukkan berkas-berkas musiknya, ah, dia ingat dia memberi tugas sama anak baru itu, dia harus datang cepat supaya bisa melihat penampilan si anak baru itu sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, anak baru itu lumayan tampan ya? Seperti si Komandan dalam mimpinya. Tunggu, si anak baru itu memang mirip si Komandan, _what?_ Takdir macam apa lagi yang akan mempermainkannya?

Suga, Min Yoongi, pria berumur 30 tahun yang masih hidup sendiri meski memiliki wajah _babyface_ serta masih betah sendiri ini terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam bermusik banyak drama populer yang ia tangani. Dibalik kesuksesan pasti ada pahitnya juga, perjalanan karier dan rasa cinta Suga terhadap musik juga penuh lika-liku, Dia sudah menyukai musik sejak SMA. Membuat musik sudah jadi hobi pada saat itu sehingga gurunya memberi kesempatan untuk tampil diacara perpisahan sekolahnya, acara yang ia impikan akan menjadi langkah kaki sebagai _superstar_ harus pupus di guyur dengan air sampah yang di siram disaat ia tampil, parahnya orang yang ia anggap teman lah yang melakukan itu. Sehingga Suga terkena trauma mengerikan, dia terkena _socialphobia_ yang sangat parah hingga dia tak bisa disentuh orang lain kecuali orang terdekat bahkan setelah acara itu Suga berniat bunuh diri. Dulu dirinya ingin menjadi idola semua orang, sekarang dia hanyalah pekerja dibalik layar, mimpinya tenggelam setelah air sampah itu mengguyurnya.

 **Big Hit Entertainment.**

Semua orang menyapanya ketika ia melewati koridor, walau mereka tau hanya tatapan datar yang mereka dapat dari si _composer_. Di hari selasa yang indah tanpa ada proyek drama baru, Suga melihat _Genius Division_ miliknya masih kosong tapi ia tahu 'mungkin' anak baru itu masih di ruangannya khusus nya. Suga masuk dengan berdehem,

"Wah, ini adalah penampilan semua pekerjaku, bagus" ucapnya melihat Jimin dengan kantung mata. Jimin hanya tersenyum lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, "jadi apa yang bisa ku dengar?"

" _Well,_ aku mulai mengerti selera musikmu, lagipula aku tak bekerja sebagai pembuat musik aku hanya asistenmu! Tapi si pembuat musik _cheesy_ drama korea sepertimu, aku tak menyangka juga menyukai Hip Hop" ucap Jimin, menunjukkan CD yang sepertinya nyasar dari tempatnya. Suga terkejut lalu merebut dari tangan Jimin dan menyembunyikannya, " itu bukan urusanmu!"

Suga memerah, sangat menggemaskan dimata Jimin, "Apa lihat-lihat kalau sudah mengerti, aku mau kau membuat lirik lagu dari salah satu demoku, jangan mencontek orang lain"

Suga meninggalkan Jimin, Jimin kira dia akan baik-baik saja seperti minggu pertama tapi ia salah ini awal mula dari nerakanya, _by the way ,_ Suga sangat menggemaskan ketika memerah, hah, rupanya orang dingin sepertinya bisa menggemaskan. Jimin jadi lupa untuk melakukan kerjaannya. "Dasar anak SMA yang menggemaskan"

"Hei, aku mendengarmu! Aku bukan anak SMA!" Suga berteriak dari ruangan luar, Jimin yang iseng pun membalas

"Lalu anak apa kalau bukan SMA, coba kutebak kau pasti masih 16?" Kata Jimin sambil berteriak

"Maaf-maaf ya bocah, aku sudah 30!" Kata itu sukses membungkam Jimin.

 **.**

5 jam telah berlalu, bolehkah ia jujur menulis lirik tidaklah semudah yang ia kira, dia sudah memilih demo tapi masih belum punya ide untuk menulis sesuatu tapi ia ingat perkataan pemimpin nya itu tentang umurnya membuatnya senyum sendiri, ah tidak mungkin dia berumur segitu. Lihatlah meski pas kerja dia terlihat seperti _zombie_ namun kalau lagi _fresh,_ dia sangat menggemaskan, kulit yang pucat dan bibir 'plum' nya itu. Dia ingin menggigitnya. Ya ampun, dia malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Woii, kenapa melamun?"Taehyung mengagetkan Jimin.

"Ah, Tae, boleh tanya, Suga itu beneran berumur 30 tahun?" Tanya Jimin dengan wajah penasaran. Taehyung hanya malah tertawa

"Memang kau kira umur berapa?"

"Yah, sekitaran anak SMA lah" Taehyung sukses tertawa, "selamat kau orang ke sekian ratus tertipu"

Taehyung memukul pundak Jimin dan pergi berlalu, "jadi beneran 30 tahun?!".

 **.**

 **'Langit biru di pagi hari, meski berapa malam ku lewati, aku masih tak percaya kau 30-'**

"Ya ampun, otakku jadi _error_ gimana mau selesai, kalau yang buat tugas terus dipikirin. Malah yang gak masuk akal dipikirin" Jimin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Suga masuk, "sudah siap?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya, orangnya sudah datang, dia masih belum siap. "Hah, sudah kuduga, sudahlah pulang. Kerjaan ini tidak buat kau"

Suga beranjak pergi, tapi Jimin mendadak menarik tangannya, Suga terperanjat, dia tak suka dipegang oleh orang lain, tidak hanya itu. Bayangan seseorang muncul,

 _"Glossy"_

"AKKHHHH! Lepas!" Suga berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Jimin

 **T.B.C**

 **NOTES**

 **Glossy : Nama Suga pas masih anak Underground**

 **Christian : you knowlah ChimChim**

 **Btw, gimana alur nya rada ngawur, maafkan author kalau ada salah. Iya, ini nyolong dikit Sekaiichi tapi serius cuma dikit. Semoga suka sama ceritanya, banyak typo dan kurang baku. Makasih yang mau baca dan review, Next semoga makin bagus lagi.**

 **XOLUVJIMINYOON.**


	3. 03 : Memory

**Mirror**

 **.**

 **Main Cast : Jimin X Suga**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer. Characters are own by themselves, but story is mine**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 _ **Preview :**_

 _ **'Langit biru di pagi hari, meski berapa malam ku lewati, aku masih tak percaya kau 30-'**_

 _"Ya ampun, otakku jadi error gimana mau selesai, kalau yang buat tugas terus dipikirin. Malah yang gak masuk akal dipikirin" Jimin menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal._

 _Suga masuk, "sudah siap?"_

 _Jimin menelan ludahnya, orangnya sudah datang, dia masih belum siap. "Hah, sudah kuduga, sudahlah pulang. Kerjaan ini tidak buat kau"_

 _Suga beranjak pergi, tapi Jimin mendadak menarik tangannya, Suga terperanjat, dia tak suka dipegang oleh orang lain, tidak hanya itu. Bayangan seseorang muncul,_

 _"Glossy"_

 _"AKKHHHH! Lepas!" Suga berlari ketakutan meninggalkan Jimin_

 **.**

 **0.3: Memory**

 **.**

Suga lari melewati koridor _Big Hit,_ menabrak semua orang yang ia lewati dan semakin merasa takut karena melihat tatapan menusuk orang-orang itu. Nafasnya tersenggal, dunianya berputar lalu berhenti di sebuah taman di dekat gedung ia bekerja. Bayangan yang di dalam mimpinya kembali terulang,

 **.**

 _"Gloss, hei, Glossy!" Chris membangunkan kekasih hati yang sedang bermalas-malasan di hari minggu, ya, hari ini mereka libur bekerja. Hari minggu adalah hari yang semua orang senangi, termasuk Glossy tapi pria berstatus komandan nya ini sangat mengganggu. Lihatlah, pagi yang seharusnya ia nikmati harus digantikan dengan suara berisik si Komandan._

 _"Ya! Glossy, bangun! Jika tidak kau akan menyesal" ucap Chris. Glossy pun pasrah daripada mendengar ocehan Chris yang menyebalkan. "Apa sih!"_

 _"Ayo, jalan-jalan, ini kan hari libur" Glossy pun hanya mendengus tapi tetap mengganti bajunya, "jadi mau kemana?"_

 _"Hehe, nanti tau sendiri" , Chris membawa Glossy menaiki mobil antik, jalan menyusuri kota London. Tumben Chris membawanya jalan-jalan pikir Glossy. Sesampainya di lokasi yang mereka tuju, Glossy membukatkan matanya, tempat ini adalah tempat yang indah meski ia tak tahu lokasi ini tepatnya dimana, tempat penuh taman bunga. Chris menarik tangannya menerobos taman bunga, semakin lama semakin kencang tarikan tangannya membuat Glossy ikut menambahkan kecepatannya tanpa bilang-bilang Chris berhenti membuat Glossy terantuk di dada si Komandan. Glossy pipinya bersemu merah malu, menyadari hantaman wajah dan dada bidang itu, "ah, gemasnya!"_

 _Ucap si Komandan sambil mencubit pipi si pria pucat sayangnya langsung di tepis, "sebutkan apa tujuanmu sebenarnya!"_

 _"Baiklah" Chris mendekati telinga Glossy "Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!"_

 _Glossy tersentak, bagaimana bisa ia lupa ulang tahunnya, lalu berubah merah padamlah wajahnya, "yah, makin menggemaskan"_

 _Glossy tak suka di bilang manis apalagi menggemaskan, jadinya ia mendorong Chris sekuat tenaga. Tapi Glossy memilih lawan yang salah, seorang komandan berbadan bidang tentu susah di dorong dengan tubuh kecil dan kurusnya, alhasil dialah yang terjatuh._

 _Buk!_

 _"Kau tak apa!"_

 **.**

"Kau tak apa?"

Chris, tidak Jimin menyentak bahunya. Suga berada di taman yang lumayan jauh dari gedung _Big Hit._ Duduk termenung tadinya sambil menitihkan air mata namun disadarkan oleh Jimin, dia tidak suka disentuh jadi mencoba menjauh. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Jimin sekali lagi, Suga tertawa sinis. Hei, Jimin itu masih pegawai baru dan mereka baru kenal beberapa minggu, kenapa dia sok baik kepadanya? Bahkan pegawai _Big Hit_ lainnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun kenal dengannya belum tentu perduli dengannya, "tolong JANGAN SOK TERLIHAT DEKAT DENGANKU karena nyatanya kita tidak dekat dan kita MEMANG tidak dekat"

Jimin berpikir Suga sangat galak untuk ukuran pria berwajah manis padahal dia hanya berniat baik untuk minta maaf karena sudah membuat nya tidak nyaman tadi, malah di balas jawaban ketus. Lihatlah genangan sungai kecil di pipinya itu, Jimin rasa dia perlu menenagkan pria ini, Jimin pun duduk di samping Suga padahal Suga duduk di tanah bukan bangku taman. "Aku tak tau masalahmu sehingga kau menangis, seseorang yang galak tetapi menangis di taman, jadi aku akan membantu untuk menenagkanmu"

"TIDAK PERLU!" Jimin sungguh kesal sekarang, Jimin pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Suga dan mulai bernyanyi,

 **' Di malam hari, kepada bulan ku selalu bertanya**

 **Kenapa manusia jatuh cinta jika harus tersakiti**

 **Ribuan surat yang kutulis namun tak ada balasan**

 **Setiap malam ditemani dengan angin berharap 'dia' kembali lagi**

 **Meski ketika kami berdua hanya tangisan_'**

"Kenapa kau malah menyakikan lagu sedih jika mau menghiburku?" Ucap Suga tanpa melihat wajah Jimin, "sudah kubilang aku tak menghiburmu karena aku bukan badut, tapi menenangkanmu, tau!"

"Lumayan"

"Ha?" Bingung Jimin

"Lumayan membuatku kesal, aku benci lagu cinta!" Oke, ini gila, Suga seorang pencipta lagu picisan untuk drama benci lagu cinta. "Ah, pasti mau bertanya? Aku tak tertarik akan cinta termasuk lagu cinta, tapi yah namanya tuntutan kerja mau gimana lagi"

Jimin sekarang yang kesal, "Dasar Aneh!"

"Padahal lagu tadi, lagu kesukaanku, lagu yang membuatku mengenang seseorang yang aku tak ketahui tepat seperti apa orangnya" Jimin memandang langit, Suga tentu terkejut. Apa Jimin juga sering bermimpi sepertinya, "ini aneh, apa harus ku ceritakan juga?"

"Hmm, gimana ya? Awalnya aku hanya menggumamkan nada-nada asal, karena nada itu selalu berputar di otakku lalu semakin aku tambah usia lirik-lirik bermunculan dari mulutku jadi lah lagu itu, yah, bisa dibilang ini karangan sendiri. Tapi aku selalu merasa telah menciptakan ini sejak lama untuk seseorang yang ku rindukan yang aku tidak tahu dia siapa" Suga tertegun, dia penasaran, apa mimpinya berhubungan dengan Jimin itu nyata, apa Jimin juga mengalaminya

"Abaikan saja, mungkin aku ngawur" Jimin malah tertawa kecil, Suga jadi sebal melihat nya, "apa kau pernah memimpikan sesuatu?"

"Mimpi apa?" Balas Jimin

"Tidak jadi" ucap Suga singkat, tak seharusnya dia berbicara rahasianya itu mungkin Jimin bakal mengiranya gila dia tak mau itu terjadi. "Pulanglah, aku juga akan pulang"

Suga bangkit dari tanah dan menepuk celananya lalu meninggalkan Jimin sendirian.

 **.**

Pagi menyambut _Genius Division_ kabar baik yang menyenangkan mereka akan memulai proyek baru, kabar buruknya Jimin yang dimarahi gara-gara tak menyelesaikan tugas dari Suga syukurnya tak diterkam sama macan betina itu hanya diomeli. Hari ini terhitung Jimin aktif dalam bekerja karena Suga memberinya tanggung jawab dalam mengedit demo musik yang ia berikan lalu akan di sesuaikan dengan lirik yang Suga tulis. "Perhatian, aku berharap dengan adanya tenaga baru kerjaan kita cepat siap dan sesuai target, serta Jimin-ssi, saya harap tidak ada kesalahan"

Suga memberi tatapan yang mematikan lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya yang lain sibuk di pekerjaan masing-masing, Jimin menghela nafas dan memulai pekerjaannya.

 _Lunch Time,_

Pegawai-pegawai sedang istirahat makan siang tak terkecuali Suga cs, mereka memasuki kantin kantor terlihat ditangan Suga sudah ada _Americano_ kesayangannya. "Dia suka kopi ya?"

Jimin bertanya, "kalau bisa dibilang penggila kopi tapi paling suka _Americano_ " - Jimin hanya mengangguk mengerti, berniat untuk makan cepat karena kerjaan belum siap, akibat lirik yang Suga buat masih belum siap dan banyak yang belum cocok atau sempurna mungkin butuh waktu 3-4 hari, itu sih maunya.

Seminggu kemudian, "aku tak habis pikir, kenapa kita masih belum siap?!" Teriak Jimin frustasi matanya sudah berkantung dalam 3 hari terakhir dia hanya tidur 3 jam karena Suga menyuruhnya lembur bukan hanya dia sih masih ada Jin dan V. Awalnya ia kira membuat lagu itu mudah hanya membutuhkan beberapa hari namun karena Suga bisa dibilang perlu sesuatu yang _perfect_ membuat Jimin bulak-balik merombak nadanya karena Suga yang mengerjakan liriknya tadinya Suga mengatakan bahwa akan mengikuti demo yang ia ciptakan kini Jimin yang malah merombak habis-habisan nadanya. Jimin sekarang sedang di ruangan pribadinya Suga memberi hasil yang telah ia kerjakan yang akan menentukan jadwal istirahat nya, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Masih belum, sedikit lagi" sekarang Jimin ingin membunuh orang bolehkan? 'Sabar Jimin, sabar' batinnya sendiri

"Baiklah aku akan bekerja lagi, dan berharap ini hari terakhir penyiksaanku" ucap Jimin lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan pribadi Suga. V menyambut Jimin dan merangkul bahunya

"Hei, Jim, nanti kalau sudah siap kerja mau minum-minum?" Wah, sudah lama dia tak merasakan cairan putih yang menghangatkan tubuh.

"Okay" ucap Jimin, mengingat akan pergi minum-minum membuat Jimin semakin semangat untuk berkerja dan menyiapkan ulang lagunya. Dan akhirnya diterima Suga, Jimin meregangkan seluruh badannya akhirnya dia bisa tidur nyenyak setelah minum, Jimin turun ke _lobby_ karena V menunggu dibawah, yah, Jimin kira hanya V. Nyatanya Jin dan Suga malah ikut.

"Kukira hanya kita berdua, rupanya kau membawa dua orang yang kurang ramah" V tertawa ketika Jimin mengatai Jin dan Suga. "Haha, dia kan rekan kerja kita juga"

"Tapi, kau membuatku takut masa Suga yang bertampang anak SMA kau ajak minum-minum nanti kita di tahan sama _security_ akibat menjadi om pedofil mengajak anak SMA minum" bisik Jimin ke V. V rasa selera humor Jimin luar biasa

"Tenang saja, satpam itu akan bungkam ketika melihat mata elang Suga-hyung" Jimin hanya mendesah pasrah, "lagian dia punya KTP yang menunjukkan dia 30"

Ah, dia diingatkan lagi kenyataan bahwa si manis macan betina itu sudah memasuki fase _ahjussi_ . "Haha, wajahmu sungguh lucu"

V mencubit pipi Jimin, tanpa sadar tatapan garang Suga yang berjalan dibelakang mereka bersama Jin. "Suga, menurut mu siapa artis yang cocok membawakan lagu kita"

"Aku rasa kita menggunakan jasa Suran noona saja lagi, aku suka _vocal_ nya dan tidak banyak permintaan yang aneh-aneh darinya lagipula aku dan dia teman dekat"

"Oh, baiklah" kata Jin, "kenapa kau memberi tatapan membunuh ke Jimin?"

"Karena aku akan membunuhnya" ucap Suga mempeecepat langkahnya

Malam itu mereka nikmati dengan minum-minum, V dan Jimin terlihat berbincang-bincang sedangkan Suga dan Jin hanya diam menikmati Soju, namun sayang si manis duluan yang 'teler'. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka minum-minum mungkin karena si manis yang terbakar cemburu melihat kedekatan Jimin dan V padahal apa yang harus ia cemburukan dari Jimin, sedangkan mereka tidak saling dekat satu sama lain. Hidup ini memang aneh. Tidak ada dari pihak Jin dan V yang dekat dengan Suga jadilah Jimin yang menjadi korban untuk membawa Suga pulang, bahkan Jimin tak tau rumah Suga dimana? Mereka aneh, mereka yang kenal Suga bertahun-tahun saja tak tahu apalagi yang baru kenal 2 minggu lebih.

"Chris" Jimin mendengar lirihan Suga, kata yang keluar itu membuat bulu kuduk Jimin meremang seperti terjerat dalam masa lalu yang tak ia ketahui, Jimin mencoba abaikan dan lanjut menggendong Suga ke apartermennya.

 **.**

 **Headline News**

 **'Seorang polisi kerajaan yang masih terlihat muda ditemukan tewas di sungai Thames'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTES**

 **Makasih review yang mengkritik supaya ini lebih baik lagi, saya usahakan, makasih mau baca. Sekali lagi semoga suka ceritanya, review juseyo. Maaf gak bisa mention uname satu2**


	4. 04 : What's wrong?

**Mirror**

.

Main Cast : Jimin X Suga

Rated : T

.

Disclaimer. Characters are own by themselves, but story is mine

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

Preview :

"Chris" Jimin mendengar lirihan Suga, kata yang keluar itu membuat bulu kuduk Jimin meremang seperti terjerat dalam masa lalu yang tak ia ketahui, Jimin mencoba abaikan dan lanjut menggendong Suga ke apartermennya.

.

 **0.4 : What's Wrong?**

.

Sinar matahari pagi menyinari kamar bernuansa abu-abu kelabu melalui jendela, seorang pria bersurai hitam yang sedang bergelung nyaman. Min Yoongi yang memiliki bakat untuk berguling-guling menggulingkan badannya ke kanan.

Tuk

'kok nyangkut' batin Suga, biasanya kalau dia bangun pagi selalu menjalankan ritual berguling paginy yang biasa dilakukan dengan menutup mata. Suga pun meraba benda apa yang mengganggunya, seperti wajah. Suga membulat lalu bangkit, astaga apa yang terjadi padanya kenapa buntelan mochi itu bisa tidur disamping nya, dia mengecek tubuhnya oh aman tidak ada yang lecet, Suga menghela lega. Suga bangkit takut membangunkan sang empu, melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan 3 pagi, dia masih sempat pulang bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Ngomong-ngomong kamar Jimin besar sekali ini sih 2 kali dari dapur apartermen nya, wah, anak yang baru lulus seperti Jimin saja punya apartermen sebesar ini bagaimana dia yang sudah bertahun-tahun kerja? Suga keluar, berkeliling lalu membuat sarapan atas rasa terima kasih nya pada Jimin tidak enakkan hangover semalam sudah ditolongin. Apartermen Jimin sungguh besar kalau di hotel pasti yang paling mahal dengan pemandangan indah, apartermen bernuansa gray lumayan membuat Suga berdecak kagum, Suga melanjutkan berkeliling nya dan menemukan sebuah foto keluarga disudut dekat vas bunga, Suga mendekatkan foto itu untuk melihat lebih jelas. Suga membulatkan matanya tatkala terkejut melihat siapa pria tua yang merangkul Jimin!

Dia sangat kenal pria itu, karena dia pernah di tolak menjadi composer di agensi besar miliknya yah agensi yang bahkan lebih besar dari BigHit, Ark Entertainment. Agensi terbesar no.1 di Korea Selatan penghasil idol group yang terkenal di manca negara. Lalu the biggest mystery nya adalah jika Jimin ada ditengah-tengah wanita dan pria pemilik Ark Entertainment, berarti Jimin anak dari pemilik Ark Entertainment. Suga ingin menjerit namun ia tahan, kemudian dia pulang ke apartermennya. Selagi jalan di koridor apartermen dia baru sadar bahwa dia terasa familiar dengan koridor ini, dia tau dia ada dilantai paling atas gedung ini jadi meng-klik turun pada tombol lift, lift pun datang Suga memasukinya dan sadar bahwa inikan apartermen nya juga namun apartermen nya terletak dilantai 8, tidak seperti si Park yang ada di lantai 31, walah pantas saja koridor nya familiar.

Suga menghela nafas wahai takdir kenapa mempermainkannya? Mempunyai pegawai anak dari agensi yang ingin kau masuki namun di tolak lamaranmu, tinggal di satu gedung yang sama ditambah ocehan si Park Jimin sehari-hari, di umurnya yang ke 30 tahun ini bukankah terlalu banyak tekanan batin. Belum lagi mimpi buruk yang menyiksanya tiap malam. Dia harus balik ke apartermennya refreshing agar kerja nanti otaknya bisa rileks.

Park Jimin mendengar alarm yang berbunyi yang memang sengaja ia stel agar bisa bangun pagi untuk pergi kerja, eh, Min Suga si kepala composer itu dimana? Positive thinking aja mungkin dia udah balik pulang. Jimin pergi ke dapur untuk meminum air putih namun sudah disapa dengan sop rumput laut yang sudah tak hangat lagi. Jimin tersenyum wah dibalik keras kepalanya dia baik juga, pikir Jimin.

Setelah makan dan mandi akhirnya Jimin dengan semangat paginya dia berangkat kerja lagian ini hari pertama setelah tugas membuat lagu mereka selesai pasti kerjaan tidak terlalu berat sambil menaiki lift untuk turun dia bersiul. Siulan harus terhenti ketika lift berhenti di satu lantai, lantai 8. Ah, menganggu kesenangannya saja, baru mau jingkrak-jingkrak gegara dibuat sarapa sama kepala(ketua) manisnya itu. Ekhem, seseorang berdehem, Jimin masih dalam lamunannya.

"Pagi-pagi sudah melamun", tuh kan Jimin lagi serius melamun sampai-sampai suara Suga terdengar nyata.

"Aisssh, kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan?" Suga memukul kepala Jimin."Aduh"

Jimin mengusap kepala nya yang dipukul Suga, rupanya pria pucat di depan nya asli. "Ngelamunin apa pagi-pagi, yang jorok-jorok ya?"

"Nggak" jawab Jimin. "Makasih ya Jim, udah mau bawa aku pulang semalam"

"Gak apa-apa, kan kita rekan kerja" Jimin membalas dengan senyuman. "Ngomong-ngomong kok belum pulang?"

Jimin bertanya karena ini kan masih daerah apartermen nya kenapa Suga tidak pulang, "aku sudah pulang kok rumahku dilantai 8, nomor 807"

Suga mengatakannya santai, namun Jimin membulat mendengarnya, tidak sangka selama ini mereka tetangga. Suga berdehem sekali lagi rupanya mereka sudah sampai di lobby. Akhirnya mereka naik kereta api cepat bersama menuju kantor BigHit Entertainment. Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut oleh Taehyung dengan muka panik.

"Gawat, Suga hyung bos datang katanya kita ada rapat dadakan jam 8 nanti!" Panik Taehyung

"Santai aja, kan kita sudah biasa rapat dadakan" ucap Suga sambil menyeruput kopi americano yang baru ia beli di mesin kopi di lobby kantor.

"Masalahnya, bos minta anak baru itu ikut rapat juga bersama hyung" Suga menyeburkan kopinya. Taehyung mencoba menghidar, Jimin yang daritadi hanya memperhatikan keanehan dua orang didepannya juga terkejut diajak rapat dadakan.

Disinilah mereka berdua duduk diruangan rapat, menunggu si bos alias Bang Shin Hyuk datang. Semua karyawan yang sedang duduk pun berdiri, Bang Shin Hyuk datang kharismanya membuat orang-orang segan padanya. Rapat pun dimulai dengan khidmat. Mereka sedang membicarakan rencana untuk membentuk idol group pria, karena tahun semalam mereka sudah buat idol group cewek namun gagal.

"Tapi pak, tahun semalam kita sudah gagal dalam bidang musik dan juga kasus narkoba yang menimpa salah satu anggota girl group kita" ucap dari salah satu produser senior ppdog.

"Agensi yang tidak begitu besar seperti kita juga sudah banyak terlilit hutang, belum lagi uang yang kita gunakan untuk membiayai hidup para trainee. Uang penghasilan dari mengisi soundtrack belum cukup untuk menutupi hutang kita" ini kata dari salah satu orang perwakilan divisi keuangan perusahaan.

"Nama kita juga terlanjur buruk di peridolan" ucap Suga singkat dan padat.

"Iya saya tau, terima kasih masukan dari kalian semua makanya saya mengusul idenya. Kalian tau bukan bahwa trainee kita semua laki-laki karena saya sudah memundurkan yang perempuan karena takut kejadian itu terulang lagi, karena kita punya banyak hutang terlalu banyak karena terlalu terbebani dengan membiayai trainee pria, kini waktunya kita menggunakan mereka di idol, kalau pencintraan kita yang terlanjur sudah jatuh, maka kita harus bangkit lagi dengan musik yang lebih bagus lagi untuk apa produser dan komposer terbaik ku perkerjaan disini" ucap Bang Shin Hyuk menjelaskan projek yang ia mau lakukan. "Dan juga kita punya kartu As disini"

Bang Shin Hyuk berucap misterius semua karyawan pun kebingungan dengan tingkah nya, "maksudnya?"

"Park Jimin-ssi, anak Park Minsuk pemilik Ark Entertainment! Bukankah kita memiliki pelatih idol terbaik!" Balas Bang Shin Hyuk terhadap pertanyaan Suga dengan lantang. Suga terkejut jadi bosnya tau mengenai Jimin merupakan anak CEO Ark Entertainment. Suga bisa melihat Jimin jadi gugup, ketika bosnya berkata seperti itu, tapi benar cepat atau lambat sesuatu yang ditutupi akan terungkap.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaan anda terhadap saya untuk menjadi pelatih idol group yang akan anda bentuk tapi anda sudah memberi saya pekerjaan untuk menjadi bawahan komposer Suga, jadi saya tidak bisa melepas tanggung jawab saya" Jimin menanggapi bosnya

"Tidak apa Jimin-ssi, tugas mu bersama Suga sudah berakhir jadi sekarang kau akan menjadi pelatih idol, nanti kita akan bicarakan lebih detailnya di pertemuan ke depan" Bang Shin Hyuk memberi hornat dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

Jimin menghela nafas diberi tugas yang berat tapi bukannya dari awal ini kemauannya menjadi pelatih idol tetapi rasanya sangat berat begitu. Apalagi Suga terlihat syok. Suga meninggalkan ruangan rapat disusul Jimin tetapi ketika di lift mereka bertemu dengan Bang Shin Hyuk.

"Bos" sapa Suga dan Jimin.

"Jimin-ssi, jangan lupa titip salamku kepada ayahmu, ya" ucap Bos mereka

Jimin hanya tersenyum tidak enak rasanya masuk kerja dengan menggunakan nama ayahnya padahal dari awal dia berniat untuk mandiri tidak mau tergantung kedua orang tuanya, Jimin malu sekali sekarang apalagi sama Suga.

"Tak kusangka bawahanku anak konglomerat" canda Suga, Jimin hanya tertawa kaku dengan sindiran Suga, dia jadi awkward.

Suga keluar duluan menuju ruangannya, Suga menghela nafas, ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia kecewa begitu, padahal mereka baru seminggu lebih kenalan. Suga memperhatikan kaca, di ruangannya tiba-tiba terlihat gambar air, air seperti di laut atau danau. Ini matanya yang sakit atau dia sedang berhalusinasi kacanya ada putaran air di dalamnya seperti dia sedang menonton televisi, lalu muncullah tulisan tanggal 13 Agustus 1960. Suga terasa tertarik ke dalamnya. Pusaran itu menarik Suga ke dalam kaca, lalu menghilang.

 **13 Agustus 1960**

Glossy sengaja bangun pagi. Sudah 3 hari yang lalu dia mendengar berita pernikahan Putera Mahkota Christian, sang pujaan hati yang sampai sekarang tidak menghubunginya. Hatinya sangat sakit sekarang, dia sungguh lelah menangisi hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini. Glossy sudah tidak punya muka untuk kerja karena semua orang disana tau dia menyukai putera mahkota, karena jika dia kesana pun yang ada hanya olok-olokan saja. Ya tuhan rasanya sakit sekali, 3 tahun hanya dalam satu kejap tinggal kenangan. Gloss memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja dan menetap dirumah kecilnya yang berada di pinggir kota. Glossy ingat dulu komandan nya sering menjajikan banyak hal kepadanya memberinya bunga setiap hari tanpa bosan, pura-pura marah akan hal itu yah itu cuma masa lalu. Glossy keluar dari rumahnya untuk menghirup udara segar untuk menenangkan jiwanya namun bukan dapat menenangkan nya malah menyakiti jiwanya. Rombongan arak-arakan Putera Mahkota dan calon Puteri Mahkota sedang melintasi jalanan ketika Glossy berniat untuk jalan-jalan di kawasan sungai Thames.

Glossy sangat cemburu sekarang, ingin menangis rasanya, dia ingin dirinyalah yang disanding bersama Putera Mahkota yang gagah itu bukan wanita itu, lihatlah matanya saja sudah berkaca-kaca. Sebagai polisi, Glossy sudah biasa merasakan aura yang mengancam, dan benar aura itu sedang mendekat ke arah Putera Mahkota. Dengan sigap Glossy berlari menembus kerumunan meski susah untuk menghampiri seorang pria yang dibalik jasnya membawa panah kecil yang siap di tembakkan. Glossy tampa panik, keringat bercucuran, dia berpikir keras. Perhitungan waktu temabakan dan cara menyelamatkan Putera Mahkota harus dipikirkan dengan baik. Terlalu lama berpikir, nampaknya si pria misterius itu sudah siap menodongkan senjatanya dari balik celah jasnya. Glossy yang panik dengan sigap melompat di atas kerumunan, membuat kerumunan panik dan bergerak tidak tentu arah, si pria misterius pun terkecoh untuk tidak jadi menembak. Glossy melihat itu pun berkesempatan berlari menuju rombongan

"Permisi, saya polisi kerajaan" ucap Glossy

"Mau apa kau? Mau menjumpai Putera Mahkota? Dasar tidak tahu malu! Putera Mahkota akan menikah!" Glossy ditahan oleh Polisi Kerajaan lainnya.

"Aku mohon, ini sangat penting ada yang ingin membunuh yang mulia" ucap Glossy. Polisi itu tidak percaya, Glossy yang matanya terus memerhatikan pria misterius itu masih terpojok dengan keriuhan masyarakat yang melihat rombongan Putera dan Putri Mahkota. Tapi tidak lama Pria misterius itu kembali mengambil panahnya, Gossy yang dihalangi polisi kerajaan pun meninju polisi itu lalu lompat dengan tumpuan badan polisi itu kearah kereta arakan itu, disaat yang tepat panah itu menembus tubuh Glossy.

Uhuk.

Glossy memuncratkan darah di depan Putera dan Putri Mahkota, akibat kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan, Glossy yang tak punya tumpuan pun terjatuh. Jatuh ke dalam sungai Thames.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **NOTES**

Makasih buat yang masih baca, maaf kalau banyak kurangnya, maaf lama update sibuk dengan berbagai ujian. Next lebih baik lagi, seru gak ceritanya?


	5. 05 : Turn Back

**eMIRROR**

Main Cast : Jimin x Suga

Rated : T

 **Disclaimer. THE STORY IS MINE, THE CHARACTERS ARE OWN BY THEMSELVES.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PREVIEW :**

" _Aku memohon, ini sangat penting ada yang ingin membunuh yang mulia" ucap Glossy. Polisi itu tidak percaya, Glossy yang matanya terus memerhatikan pria misterius itu masih terpojok dengan keriuhan masyarakat yang melihat rombongan Putera dan Putri Mahkota. Tapi tidak lama Pria misterius itu kembali mengambil panahnya, Glossy yang dihalangi polisi kerajaan pun meninju polisi itu lalu melompat dengan tumpuan badan polisi itu kearah kereta arakan itu, disaat yang tepat panah itu menembus tubuh Glossy._

 _Uhuk._

 _Glossy memuncratkan darah di depan Putera dan Putri Mahkota, akibat kereta kuda yang sedang berjalan, Glossy yang tak punya tumpuan pun terjatuh. Jatuh ke dalam sungai Thames._

 **.**

 **0.5 : Turn Back**

 **.**

 **13 Agustus 1960**

'Aku jatuh. Tidak. Aku akan mati. Selamat Tinggal, Chris'

Glossy jatuh ke dalam air 1 meter, 5 meter, 10 meter, hingga sudah tak dapat ia perkirakan lagi, matanya masih terbuka meski air disekitarnya telah berubah jadi darah, ia menunggu seseorang untuk menyelamatkannya tapi ia sadar tak ada gunannya, toh, ia akan mati segera, dengan ini dia bias belajar untuk ikhlas, Glossy pun menutup mata sambil tersenyum.

Byur!

 **.**

 **Now, 2017**

Byur!

Seseorang menjatuhkan dirinya dari jembatan ke dalam sungai Han, para pejalan kaki pun terlihat terkejut akan aksi nekat yang dapat merenggang nyawa, saksi mata melihat pria itu lari sekencangnya layaknya orang gila hingga menerobos para pejalan kaki dan berakhir tercebur.

 **HEADLINE NEWS**

 **Seorang pria berinisial MYG, di duga composer soundtrack drama korea terkenal, atau yang biasa di sebut SUGA, siang ini melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, menurut saksi ia berlari dengan kencang kearah sungai Han….**

Jimin mematikan TV, menghela nafas, ini sudah 2 jam dia berada di lobby rumah sakit menunggu sosok yang ia khawatirkan meskipun menyebalkan tetap ia juga kepala divisi Genius Lab.

'hah'

Lagi-lagi dia menghela, apa sih yang ada di dalam pemikiran pria mungil itu sehingga mencoba bunuh diri. Siang tadi, mereka sedang sibuk bekerja, sedangkan Jimin sedang berbincang dengan Bang Shin Hyuk soal pemindahan jabatannya yang sekarang ada di bagian Idol. Kemudian, rumah sakit menelepon bosnya, mengatakan bahwa Suga mencoba bunuh diri, sehingga ia lah yang di utus untuk kesini. Karena, pada saat itu Suga masih menggunakan Name Tag nya sehingga perusahaan lah yang dihubungi.

Dokter terlihat keluar dari pintu putih itu, siap memberi kabar.

"apakah anda saudaranya?"

'bukan, saya bawahannya di kantor" ucap Jimin

"baiklah, tidak ada pihak keluarga?" tanyanya lagi

"maaf, setau saya dia tinggal sendirian dan sangat tertutup saya kurang tau"

"oh. Jadi gini, dia baik-baik saja sekarang, tapi memang tadi jantungnya hampir berhenti, tidak ada benturan otak maupun patah tulang, karena itu air jadi tidak banyak masalah, dia bisa pulang 4 hari lagi"

"terima kasih, dok" kata Jimin, akhirnya dia bisa lega. Jimin masuk ke dalam ruang rawat milik Suga, melihat sosok pucat yang terlelap, dalam hati kecilnya berkata 'syukurlah'. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar kuat ketika tahu Suga mencoba bunuh diri, tapi sekarang hanya perasaan lega. Jimin pun duduk di samping Suga menunggu ia sadar.

Pukul 4 sore lewat 45 menit, waktu pulang para pekerja dan staff Big Hit Entertainment, lihatlah dua rekan kerja yang baik hati, V dan Jin, dating menjenguk pimpinan divisi mereka.

"Halo!" sapa V dengan ceria

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga, kukira kalian bakal tidak perduli sama mahluk satu ini" kata Jimin dengan sindiran

"Sorry, kita tak sekejam yang kau kira, kami pasti dating, ini buah-buahan, bagaimana keadaannya, Suga _hyung_?" ucap V

Jin meletakkan buah-buahan di samping meja dan menunjukkan wajah ingin menangisnya melihat atasan sekaligus teman baginya membuat ia merasa sedih. Jin mengenggam tangan Suga erat, V dan Jimin melihat Jin bingung,

"seharusnya jika ada masalah bilang padaku, jangan seperti ini, aku tidak mau kejadian dulu terulang lagi, bisakah kau mengerti melihatmu menderita membuatku menderit juga, Yoon" Jin berkata panjang lebar dan menangis. Jin sudah kenal Suga sejak SMA, Jin satu tahun lebih tua dari Suga, Jin pernah tinggal kelas sehingga dia tak punya teman, dia malu sering diolok bodoh oleh teman seangkatannya dulu, bahkan teman seangkatannya yang sekarang juga begitu, hanya Suga yang mau berbicara padanya, menceritakan mimpinya, mimpi mereka untuk menjadi Idol, dan itu pupus hingga kejadian percobaan bunuh diri Suga yang pertama, itulah sebabnya ia takut Suga akan kembali ke masa terpuruk itu. Jin menitihkan air mata dan membasahi telapak tangan Suga, membuat pemiliknya menggerakkan tangannya tanda tak nyaman.

"Suga?" Jin bertanya

Suga sepertinya akan sadar, baik Jimin dan V, yang tadinya termenung mendengar perkataan Jin sekarang ikut berada di samping Suga. Dugaan mereka benar, Suga membuka matanya perlahan, meresapi bias cahaya sore dari jendela yang terbuka.

"uhh" Suga mengeluh, perlahan bangkit

"Suga kau tak apa?" Jin bertanya lagi, pria mungil itu memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Air. Seingatnya tadi ia di dalam air.

Suga mulai melihat dengan jelas, terpampang wajah 3 orang pria, termasuk sang pujaan hati

Chris.

Suga membulatkan matanya, terkejut, " **Yo-Yo-Your Highness**!"

Semua orang dibuat bingung olehnya, Jimin pun memanggil dokter.

 **.**

"dok, bagaimana keadaannya?" ini Jimin yang bertanya

"sepertinya dia lupa ingatan, tetapi dia seperti membuat halusinasinya sendiri, saya kurang tau pasti karena kejiwaan, bukan bidang saya" Dokter memutuskan ucapannya

"maksud dokter teman saya gila gitu" Jin terlihat agak menaikan suaranya pada saat berkata.

"bukan begitu hanya saja, dia hanya mengenal Jimin-ssi dan itupun sebagai yang mulia Putera Mahkota, dia juga berbicara dengan Bahasa inggris, lebih baik menemui dokter bidangnya, karena tidak di temukan luka atau benturan pada otak" Dokter pun pergi setelah menjelaskan nya.

Semua menghela nafas.

"ini tidak mungkin terjadi" Jin berkata lalu ingin menangis lagi

"sudahal ini sudah terjadi, lebih baik hubungi orang tuanya" kata Jimin

"tidak! Tidak bisa Jimin, Yoongi sudah 12 tahun tidak pernah pulang ke rumah orang tuanya, dia bertengkar dengan mereka dan lari dari rumah bersamaku, kami kabur ke Seoul bersama. Jadi itu tidak mungkin, karena bisa jadi orang tuanya sudah pindah atau parahnya lagi sudah tiada, kakak Suga melanjutkan studinya di luar negeri ketika kami kabur, kami putus hubungan, biar aku saja yang mengurusnya kami adalah teman baik" Jin berkata dengan nada keras, bukti kekhawatiranya

"Suga berasal dari mana?' Tanya Jimin

"Daegu, kenapa?"

"biar kusuruh bawahan ayahku untuk menghubungi orang tuanya, Jin _hyung_ tak perlu repot, bukankah gajimu juga pas-pasan untuk mengurus orang yang lupa ingatan" jawab Jimin, sungguh ia tak mengerti, kenapa kehidupan pria mungil ini sangat rumit, bahkan susah di mengerti, kenapa ini terjadi?

"tidak, kau tidak mengerti, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya" Jin berbicara dengan tegas.

"sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar, biar kita melihat Suga dahulu" V menengahi keduanya.

Mereka pun menuju kamar Suga, mereka melihat Suga yang berbicara dengan perawat, Suga terlihat kebingungan. Jimin menyuruh perawat itu pergi dari ruangan biar mereka yang mengurusnya begitu kata Jimin kepada perawatnya. Mereka menghampiri Suga.

"Suga?" ini Jimin yang bertanya

"Yang mulia?" ucap Suga dengan Bahasa yang menurutnya asing tapi ia mengerti, kenapa ia bisa berbicara asing.

"Please, jangan berbicara ngawur, aku bukan 'Yang mulia' mu, aku Jimin bawahan mu"

Apa? Yang mulia jadi bawahannya, aneh, bukannya Yang mulia akan menikah dengan seorang putri lalu akan menjadi raja kenapa dia berkata bahwa dia bawahannya. "Yang mulia yang aneh, bukannya anda akan menikah lagipula bukannya aku juga hamper mati karena jatuh dari sungai Thames"

Semua orang berdecak kagum, wah, Suga seperti baru saja kembali dari kerajaan Inggris, tadi berbicara dengan Bahasa Inggris sekarang, lalu memanggil Jimin Yang mulia sekarang dia berkata dia terjatuh di sungai di dekat London Eyes itu. "Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan bodoh pun keluar dari V yang gemas sendiri mendengar ucapan Suga.

"Sungguh aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kalian kebingungan melihatku, kenapa kalian bisa mengenalku padahal aku tak mengenal kalian, kenapa Yang Mulia menyebut dirinya bawahanku, ini dimana? Lalu kenapa tempat ini terlihat berbeda dengan rumah sakit London biasanya. Lihatlah banyak mesin yang tak ku kenali" ucap Suga panjang lebar.

"boleh jujur, inilah pertama kali aku melihatmu berbicara sepanjang ini selama kita kenal" V sempat bercanda namun kepalanya dipukul oleh Jin setelahnya

"Kau tau tahun berapa ini?" Tanya Jimin yang berinisiatif, yang daritadi menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi, mungkin insting sering nonton film nya keluar, mana tau hal yang diduganya benar terjadi.

"bukannya 1960, tepat saat Yang mulia akan menikah" kata Suga lancer, semua orang membulat, okay, dugaan Jimin benar.

Time Travel.

"salah, ini tahun 2017" jawab Jimin yang mencoba terlihat biasa, meski sangat terkejut. Layaknya V dan Jin yang masih syok tak percaya.

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Jimin lagi

"Glossy White, Sersan Divisi II, kepolisian kerajaan, bertugas untuk kasus Mafia dan perdagangan illegal" Suga berucap lantang, Jimin mengusap wajahnya

"lalu aku siapa?" Tanya Jimin

"Yang Mulia, Putera Mahkota, Christian, calon raja inggris" katanya lemah dan sendu. Baiklah jadi dia terjebak di masa lalu.

"Suga- maksudku Glossy, kau ada di masa depan, dan ini di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Aku tidak tau aku berbuat apa? Tapi kau akan tinggal disini hingga kau sembuh, mengerti? Ingat panggil aku Jimin bukan Yang Mulia, aku tidak nyaman" kata Jimin, panjang lebar lalu pergi keluar ruangan,

Mengapa dadanya sangat sakit?.

Jimin termenung.

 **.**

Jimin meminta dokter untuk membawa Suga malamnya, karena ia yakin ini bukan masalah medis, jadi membawa Glossy ke rumahnya, karena yang ia kenal cuman dirinya, ketika dia membawa Glossy keluar, pria itu berdecak kagum memandangi pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang berkelap kelip. Jimin membawa Suga ke apartemennya yang tinggi itu. Suga lagi-lagi berdecak kagum melihat sekelilingnya.

"wah, ini keren sekali!" ucap Suga lalu dia mengelilingi ruangannya, sangat imut batin Jimin

"duduklah, biar kubuatkan teh" Jimin berkata, dan pergi ke dapur

Glossy duduk dengan sopan disalah satu sofa lembut itu, memandangi ruang tamu yang lebar ini, memang pria bernama Jimin itu kaya, batinnya. Jimin membawa teh dan laptopnya. Siap mengintrogasi siapapun

"Jadi kau ingat, bagaimana kejadian kau jatuh di sungai Thames?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **July, 1957.**

 _Kring! Kring!_

 _Seorang pria terbangun, ini hari pertama kerjanya, dengan semangat ia jalan keluar apartermennya menggunakan seragam kebanggaannya, dia tersenyum secerah matahari pagi yang mengintip, namun ia berhenti tersadar akan sesuatu, apa yang terjadi?_

 _Kenapa dia ada disini?_

 _Ia berdiri diantar orang-orang berlalu lalang._

 _Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?_

 **TBC**

 **THANKS, for readers, maaf belum sempurna atau ceritanya jelek, atau lama banget update, sibuk banget belakangan tapi diusahakan di up, okay? Gimana nih, tolong review please, biar tambah semangat. Kalau ceritanya ngawur maafkan.**

 **XOLUVJIMINYOON**


End file.
